Kindred
Abilities Kindred consists of two characters, Lamb and Wolf. Lamb is the primary character, obeying the summoner's commands as well as being the source of the champion's basic attacks; while Wolf acts as a companion that follows Lamb unless commanded into action through their abilities. Both Lamb and Wolf mark targets to hunt. Lamb grants the summoner a selection of enemy champions to choose from, which can be selected by clicking on the passive icon, while Wolf marks large monsters at random. |description2 = Scoring a takedown on a marked target permanently empowers Lamb attacks to deal bonus physical damage equal to , stacking with each mark consumed, with the Wolf dealing only 40% of that damage. |description3 = ''Lamb can only hunt one enemy champion at a time and cannot hunt that same champion again for 4 minutes.'' |leveling = |range = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |targeting = |damagetype = |projectile = |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = |video = Kindred IVideo }} Lamb dashes in the target direction and fires up to three homing arrows on arrival upon three nearby targets, dealing physical damage to each. |description2 = Casting Wolf's Frenzy's or dashing inside of will reduce the cooldown of Dance of Arrow's to 2 seconds. |leveling = |range = 340 |cooldown = 9 |cost = 30 |costtype = mana |targeting = |damagetype = |projectile = |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = |video = Kindred QVideo }} The Kindred builds stacks of Hunter's Vigor as they move around, up to 100. Once fully stacked, Lamb's next attack restores health. |leveling = |description2 = Wolf claims territory for the next 8 seconds, autonomously attacking enemies within prioritizing Lamb's attack target. |leveling2 = + |desription3 = The territory is centered about Lamb and her current attack target, or the nearest enemy, on activation and the effect will end early if Lamb leaves its range. |range = |cooldown = |cost = 40 |costtype = mana |targeting = |damagetype = |projectile = |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = |video = Kindred WVideo }} Lamb cripples the target enemy, slowing their movement speed by 70% for 1 second. |description2 = If Lamb manages to attack the target twice in the next X seconds, her third attack during that time instead directs Wolf to pounce on them - dealing massively increased damage. The damage is capped at 300 versus monsters. |leveling2 = |range = |cooldown = |cost = No cost |costtype = |targeting = |damagetype = |projectile = |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = |video = Kindred EVideo }} Lamb blesses the ground under an allied champion for 3 seconds. While inside the area, all units cannot be reduced below . Upon reaching the threshold, units cannot be healed either. |description3 = When the effect ends, all champions within the zone are healed. |leveling = |range = |cooldown = |cost = No cost |costtype = |targeting = |damagetype = |projectile = |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = |video = Kindred RVideo }} References cs:Kindred